Goodbye, For Now
by 0liWt-kxc
Summary: Being in love with someone doesn't always mean you have to be with them, sometimes it's better when you are on your own then maybe the struggles you have will be resolved. If it's meant to be then time wouldn't be a problem, they have eternity after all.


This is my first ever fanfiction, reading everybody else's made me want to try writing a little something myself. I wrote this a few days ago and didn't have the courage to publish it but I guess I don't my work to go to waste. So hope you like it, sorry in advance for any grammar and spelling mistakes.

* * *

Caroline pulled up at the Mikaelson's driveway. Took in a few deep breathes, mentally preparing herself for what's to come. She got out of the car, walked up to the door to knock but it was opened before she made contact. She raised her eyebrow in question.

Standing there smirking was Niklaus Mikaelson, "I can smell you from a mile off, sweetheart."

There was a sad smile hanging from Caroline face, she's going to miss him and his smart-ass remarks so much.

When there wasn't the usual witty reply, Klaus knew there was something wrong and a bad feeling that he's not going to like what's coming next.

"What's going on? What happened?" the smirk was gone and in its place a worried expression.

"I don't know how to put this, but I just need you to listen. Ok?" Caroline sighed.

"Love, why don't you come" his sentence was cut short.

"No! I'm fine, I just need to let it out!" She took another deep breath, "I don't regret falling in love with you, I guess somehow I always knew I would" Caroline breathed out, "but I can't live with myself knowing that my love for you will bring pain to the people I love and care about."

Klaus hesitated, "Caroline…"

Caroline placed her fingers on his lips, stroking gently, stopping his words.

She traced her hand slowly over the masculine features of the person she's come to adore so much even after everything he has done. Staring into his deep blue eyes holding all those emotions only for her to see, is what made her fall in love with him and forgave him. But also made what she had to say next all the more difficult.

"And that's why I can't be with you anymore," tears started to form in her eyes.

"Sweetheart…" Klaus whispered, brushing his thumb against her soft cheeks and holding tight on her waist, bringing her into his solid body. Trying to make sense of what she meant.

Caroline buried her face in the crook of his neck, she muffled " I'm leaving town tonight. I just wanted to say goodbye."

Klaus tightened his grip on her back.

"I need you to promise me, you won't follow me or send anyone after me." She searched his eyes.

"You can't expect me to promise you something that I'm not going to let happen, love" Klaus spoke in a low and dangerous tone, "because I don't intend to let you go."

Caroline broke away from his embrace and took a few steps back.

"Nik, you had a thousand years to live and figure out what you want, but I'm a baby vamp! I don't know what I want! I just know that I can't live like this, my friends think that I'm a traitor by being with you. They hate me, I hate me!" She burst out.

"Caroline," he raised his voice slightly and his eyes shot down at her with warning, "Sweetheart, you know I don't take betrayal lightly. You have seen what I did to my siblings who try to leave me and that's not all I can do."

"Don't threaten me! What are you going to do? Lock me up in the basement? Stake me?!" Caroline narrowed her eyes.

The atmosphere was getting more intense by the second, either two want to step down. They are very similar in some aspects and stubbornness was one of them.

"I'm not here to ask for your permission, Nik. I just don't want you to terrorize the town when you find out I left town without telling you."

Klaus' stone expression remained unchanged but Caroline could feel the rage radiating off from him, she could sense the demons inside him struggling to crawl out. She didn't feel intimidated though because Klaus had excellent control, the constant battle within himself tortures him every single second of his existence but despite this he manages to keep from lashing out at her.

"Look at me, please. Just look at me." Klaus slowly lifted his gaze.

Caroline saw the pain and loneliness, and her eyes turned gentle as she walked up to Klaus, lifting both of her hands to each side of his face.

"I'm not leaving you for good, it's only a goodbye for now." She smoothed.

Klaus clenched his fist, unable to accept the fact that another person is walking out on him. Maybe his father was right after all, nobody cares about him anymore, nobody ever cared about him.

"I'm doing this because I love you, Nik, I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone." she assured him.

"After I figure all this…" she waved her hands about, "stuff out, I will come back to you, I promise. But you have to let me come to you, don't try to find me. Ok?"

There was a couple minutes of silence before Caroline moved forward to kissed him softly on the lips and then moved to his ear pressing another kiss before whispering a soft goodbye.

Klaus realized there's no way of convincing her to stay, as much as he hated to idea of letting her go and not knowing when he would see her face again. He was a patient man though, after all he did offer to wait a century for her to come round. The difference this time was that he knew for sure she would come back to him when the time is right. What's a few years to a vampire when they have all the time in the world, but then again he's never one to play by the rules. So maybe they would see each other again much sooner than she expected, she might be mad at him at first but he never promised not going after her.

Caroline abruptly turned, rushed to her car and sped off the driveway. Her visions were blurred but there's no turning back now, she was on her own and that's exactly how she needed to be. She didn't know where she's headed off to but it always works out, one way or another. And when it does, she will be with her Nik again.

* * *

It would be great if you could maybe drop in a little comment or criticism, I don't mind. :)


End file.
